


Ego Boost

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is very, very dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego Boost

Atsuro has never quite been comfortable around demons.

There was the lockdown, when he got used to the idea that his team wouldn't turn on him at any moment, and he could fuse them into other demons with impunity, but he was still never exactly _comfortable_ , and he didn't have them around when he didn't need to. After it was over, and Kazuya became king of demons? He was always on edge, despite Kazuya reassuring him time and time again that he would never allow one of them to harm a hair on his head.

He iss beginning to doubt the truth in that, now that he iss backed up against the wall, COMPless, by a strangely familiar demon.

"Hello, Atsuro," the blond demon purrs, his wings wrapping close around Atsuro. Way too close for comfort.

Atsuro curses himself for staying out alone on a full moon, when already unpredictable demons went a little haywire. "H-hey..."

"You don't remember me, do you?" When Atsuro shakes his head nervously, the demon sighs in disappointment. "Sad. After all I've done for you, you can't even recognize my true form. Very well."

He withdraws, but not enough, and suddenly there is a much more familiar man in a flashy purple suit in front of him. "Do you remember me now?"

"-you helped us in the lockdown. You didn't have a Death Clock," Atsuro says, inching to one side. Maybe the demon won't notice.

The demon's smile widens. "Loki, at your service. What can I do for you today?" He leans in very close.

Atsuro gulps. "W-well, actually, I really just want to go back to my room. It's the full moon, you know."

"Oh, I noticed." One long-fingered, deceptively powerful hand settles on his chest. "I'm usually much more subtle about this."

"Good to hear..." Atsuro decides to abandon all pretense. "Please let me go. I really need to get back to my room now."

"Mm, I do love to hear you beg." Loki drags his free hand from the tip of Atsuro's chin down to between his thighs, ignoring Atsuro's sharp cry. "Please continue."

" _Please_ let me go," Atsuro repeats, more breathless this time. "I-if you don't, Kazuya will-"

The hand on his chest curls, and sharp nails drag into Atsuro's chest, tearing through the shirt and reaching skin. Atsuro winces in pain as Loki, now back to his demon form, murmurs in his ear. "I don't like that nearly as much. You're not in any position to threaten me, and besides..." He wraps his other hand around where Atsuro is rapidly getting harder. "Is it true that you're not enjoying this?"

"I-I'm not," Atsuro gasps. "God-"

"'Loki' will be fine," Loki says. He nicks Atsuro's ear with his sharp teeth and then licks away the blood. "Go on."

"Loki, please, stop." Atsuro shudders and determinedly does not press into Loki's hand. "You're- so much more powerful than me," he feels Loki grin and goes on, "and I could never possibly defeat you, s-so I'm begging you to leave me alone..."

"Hm... a weak finish, but I'll be generous and say that's good enough." Loki pulls away from him fully, leaving him to barely keep himself from collapsing. "Run along now, Atsuro. You never know what other dangerous demons could be lurking on a full moon, or if they'll want more than an ego boost."

Atsuro runs.


End file.
